


Getting Ready

by jellytea



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set to Heffron Drive's "Better Get to Movin'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

"I really don't know why you keep insisting on bringing me out to these clubs, when you know perfectly well that something horrendous will happen. My skirt will fall off, or I'll scare off potential sperm donors, or I'll say something embarrassing about my body," Miranda complained.

Stevie quelled her rambling with a look, a look that, frankly, was a little much for a tiny person like her was supposed to properly grasp. But then, Stevie always had that whole "will persevere against expectations" thing going on, so quelling looks fell under that category, and Miranda usually just shut up and followed orders.

"Well, then, wear a dress this time, try not to get drunk, and stay close with Gary, me, and Clive," Stevie argued. She bent down and then lurched a gigantic handbag onto Miranda's bed. Miranda stared. (Really, it was big enough to fit...well. Nothing that really came straight to Miranda's mind, but, you get it, it was of Mary Poppins variety.) Stevie yanked apart the handles of the bag, reached inside its vast inside, and pulled out a tiny bright pink box.

"And I brought the secret weapon. Dress tape," Stevie pronounced proudly.

"Dress. Tape?" Miranda repeated, slowly drawing out the words. Because who on earth would package Scotch tape in an aesthetically feminine presentation and promise that it would fix the myriad of problems that came with slippery fabric and inevitable breast flashing when a woman donned a party dress? (Apparently, the people that appealed to Stevie. Oh, tiny people, she thought fondly.)

"Yes. Dress tape," Stevie snapped. She huffily put her hands on her hips - which were currently encased in a wispy purple shirt that was pretending to be a grownup dress - and pursed her lips. "Come on, then, Miranda. It's 7:30 and we promised to meet Gary and Clive outside the restaurant at 8:30. Chop, chop!"

Miranda pointed a finger at her best friend. "Never say those words again. We are not in a cooking competition, nor any sort of competition that requires witty comments that exist for the sole purpose for placing anxiety on poor victims-"

" _Miranda_!" Stevie shrieked.

"All right, all right," Miranda pouted, slinking over to her closet. When Stevie got shrieky and up a few decibels, it was best not to rile her up any further. She sighed as she rifled through the wardrobe. Why couldn't a proper top and slacks work at clubs?

"No slacks!" Stevie called. Miranda jumped. Jesus, could she read minds, now? "We don't want to look like we came straight from work, do we?"

"Maybe I do," Miranda snarked, pushing back her favorite pair of trousers, and woefully batting at the lack of silky dance outfits. She let out a yelp when Stevie shoved her aside. In a matter of moments, she had unearthed a previously unseen dress and brandished it at Miranda.

"Oooh, where did this come from?" she asked delightedly, grabbing the teal colored dress that had flattering short sleeves and an asymmetrical hem. "I've never seen _this_ before. Now go away, Stevie. For I need to change," she said loftily. Stevie just rolled her eyes. Miranda shrugged (it was a shot, wasn't it?) and whipped off her sweats in favor of The Dress that was making her feel like a right princess.

"Now. I'm going to have a quick cup of tea before we leave," Stevie decided. She turned to step out of Miranda's bedroom, but paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Put on makeup, grab a bag, and we'll leave in fifteen minutes, yeah?" Miranda preened in response, fluffing her hair. 


End file.
